paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Sentry gun (Payday 2)
The sentry gun is one of the two deployable traps in Payday 2, with the other being Trip Mines. Overview The entire sentry gun is concealed in a black tackle box. The gun consists of a custom drum-fed MP5K submachine gun attached to a radar that is designated to shoot law enforcement only. It will kill whoever is in the cross fire, including civilians. The gun doesn't target civilians and heisters, and the latter cannot be harmed by the sentry. The sentry does not display ammo, but it will show a red screen with the word "EMPTY" when it runs out of ammo. There is no way to replenish its ammo once it is empty. The sentry gun will actively target and shoot at enemies that enter its detection radius and will not switch targets until its current target is dead or no longer near it. The sentry gun will only stop functioning once it runs out of ammo or is destroyed. The sentry gun can be destroyed by being shot too much by police officers, or having explosives like grenades detonate near it. Upgrades Tier 3: '''Sentry Gun '''Tier 4 : Sentry Targeting Package Tier 5: Sentry Combat Upgrade Tier 6: Sentry Tower Defense Tips When it is first acquired, the sentry gun is not very effective at killing enemies, as it has poor accuracy, low damage, and a small ammo reserve. It is most useful as a distraction, as some police will focus their attention on the sentry, leaving the players free to either flank the police or flee the area. After the sentry gun has been upgraded significantly, it becomes a very effective killing machine. It be used to thin out a large group of police, or provide cover while recovering a downed player or carrying bags to the escape vehicle. If a player carrying the sentry is about to get downed, that player may wish to drop the sentry to provide cover for revival. The bane of the sentry gun however, presents itself in the form of the Shield special unit. The Shield is fully protected from a sentry's fire while facing the sentry. A sentry can waste its entire ammo supply on one Shield. For this reason, it's best not to drop the sentry if a Shield is around, and players should attempt to flank and kill any Shield that is nearing an active sentry. The sentry may be used as a substitute for an ammo bag; it kills enemies without using any of the players' ammunition, and each enemy killed by the sentry drops additional ammunition. Beware that, if you place it on an object that dissapears later on, such as on top of the thermal drill on bank heist, it will dissapear with the object, so care should be taken on where you put the sentry. Trivia *The in-game description seems to refer to automated military weapon systems such as the C-RAM, a radar-equipped minigun emplacement used to shoot down enemy mortar and rocket fire. In real life, the machinery used to remotely operate these weapons is very large, not even close to being man-portable, much less small enough to be stored in a small briefcase. *In the safe house, you can see the components of the sentry gun. *The design of the sentry turret may be a nod to an episode of McGyver where he is trapped in a Phoenix Foundation safehouse which has been booby-trapped by an assassin, including motion detecting turrets with MP5K's mounted on them. * The "Sentry Gun Tower Defense" perk is a reference to tower defense games. * The sentry gun is the most expensive deployable in the game by skillpoints, taking 40 skillpoints in total for a complete upgrade. Gallery SentryGun.jpg|A preview of the sentry gun in-game Sentry-deployed1.jpg|A preview of a sentry gun that is empty, as shown on its red "empty" LED display Capture.jpg|A disassembled sentry gun in the safe house Maxresdefault_(1).jpg|Two sentry guns on the ground Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Deployable (Payday 2)